The Bet
by ShadowSpiral
Summary: Tala places a bet with Kai, stating that, in one month, Kai will be in love with Rei. Yaoi and bad language.
1. The Bet Is On

Shadow: Ack. Here's yet another fic I'm going to end up losing interest  
in... All reviews will be appreciated, and flames will be used to fry  
sausages in my Swirly-Teflon-Coated-Frying-Pan-Of-Doom. Enjoy-ness!  
Disclaimer: Shadow don't own it. All she's got is a few pieces of pocket  
lint and a couple of notepads filled with creature drawings. It's cool  
pocket lint, though.  
  
CHAPTER ONE: THE BET: DAY 01  
"So, what do you think, Tala?"  
"I think you need to get laid," Tala replies, picking up a french fry off  
his plate. He dips in into his sauce, before putting it in his mouth. He  
chews for a moment before starting to eye my plate, especially my  
cheeseburger. "Are you going to eat that?"  
"Laid - what - why -" I break myself off before I begin to blush. He looks  
completely unconcerned as he leans over and takes the last of my burger. He  
plops it in his mouth and chews, his blue eyes looking up at the ceiling  
thoughtfully. He makes a face.  
"It tastes like shit. Why do you eat it?" he asks, raising an eyebrow.  
"Because, unlike you, I don't have you worry about my weight. Now, why do I  
need to get laid?" I demand, glaring at him.  
Tala glares back, looking slightly hurt over the comment about his weight.  
For some reason, earlier last year, the idiot got the idea into his thick  
head that he is overweight. Sure enough, a moment later he asks in an  
injured tone, "You think I'm fat?"  
I resist the urge to bang my head - or his. Tala has somehow managed to  
miss the fact that nearly every person in this café - male and female alike  
- has looked at him appreciatively at least once.  
Not that they can be blamed, of course - and I say this from a friend's  
point of view - Tala is gorgeous. With sparkling azure eyes, perfect skin  
and teeth, not to mention and amazing figure and a great ass, it's a wonder  
that he hasn't had modeling agents flock to him like bugs to a light. It's  
also amazing that I haven't jumped on him.  
Oh right - they agents do and I have.  
"You do think I'm overweight!" Tala moans miserably, sipping his cola  
mournfully.  
"Of course you're not, you twap. Now, what's this about me needing to get  
laid?" I question. Tala gives me a pleased smile.  
"I'm glad you don't think so. I've been working out a lot lately - have you  
noticed?" he asks.  
"Tala-kun?" I say dangerously.  
"Yes, Kai?" he replies, blinking in surprise.  
"Less about you - more about me. Why do I need to get laid?" I question,  
drumming my fingers against the table.  
He raises an eyebrow again and indicates to my hands. "That's why," he  
says, snorting, "you have too much excess energy."  
I want to gag him. "And who, may I ask, do you suggest I get 'laid' with?"  
I purr sweetly, with a dangerous edge to my voice. If Tala picks up on it,  
he doesn't react. He reaches over into his bag and fishes around inside for  
a moment. He finally pulls out a pad of paper and a pen. Tala chews on the  
pen for a moment before he begins to write.  
We sit in silence for a moment, the only noise being the soft scratching of  
the pen. Tala stops suddenly and looks up at me, smirking.  
"Okay, Kai-kun, this is your lucky day!" he says, turning the notepad  
horizontal and begins to bang it against the table in a seemingly  
professional manner.  
"We are going to find you a lay!" Tala says in a singsong voice, starting  
to laugh. There is a catcall from the table over.  
"I'll lay you any day, baby!"  
Tala looks annoyed, as he turns to the side, tilting his head. I look too,  
and we both eye the bunch of burly men siting, no, slouching at the table  
over.  
"Fuck you,"Tala hisses, making me roll my eyes. That probably wasn't the  
best comment to say.  
"No way - but I'll fuck you!" one of the men says, making the rest of them  
start to laugh. The brutes begin clapping each other on the back. I say  
brutes because I can't think of a more pleasant word.  
Tala sighs and stands up, mouthing 'I'll only be a moment'. I begin to feel  
slightly nervous. He wouldn't, would he?  
He walks over to the men, swaying his hips suggestively from side to side.  
When he reaches the table, he leans down and plants his elbows on the  
table, making sure to stick his backside out.  
Needless to say, after all that is considered, it's no wonder that some of  
the men have stuck their heads out of the booth and behind Tala, and are  
leering at him.  
There is a soft 'ahem'; signifying that Tala is about to say something  
important. All the men look in with excited expressions on their faces.  
"Me - Tala Petrov," He says in a firm, commanding voice as he indicates to  
himself. He then points over to me.  
"He - Kai Hiwatari," he says even louder, catching the attention of the  
surrounding booths. Tala then points to himself again, then back to me.  
I notice that all the men's faces are starting to turn white along with  
the waitress', who has just come to collect our plates.  
Then, in the most cheerful tone he can muster, Tala says, "You - perverted  
men." He points at each man as he says this.  
He smirks for a moment, before walking back over to our booth and picking  
up his notepad and scribbling for a moment. He turns back to the men,  
holding up a crude drawing of a jail, labeled 'gaol' like they do in  
Australia.  
"You - perverted men - jail," he purrs, tapping the picture with a perfect  
finger. The picture is beginning to look more and more like a badly made  
child's play house and less and less like a jail.  
The waitress quickly collects our plates and rushes away, most likely to re-  
count the situation to her fellow workers. Tala sits down next to me,  
instead of across the other side of the booth, and flips back a page on the  
notepad and begins writing again, like nothing has happened.  
I flick a quick glance back to the burly men in the other booth. They look  
shocked. Tala suddenly taps me on the shoulder, drawing my attention back  
to him.  
"These are the people who I think you should try out," he says, "and you  
tell me why or why not you should sleep with them."  
For the second time in ten minutes, I stare at him. "Tala-kun."  
"What?" he asks innocently.  
"You're such a dick," I say bluntly, shaking my head. He shrugs.  
"Yeah, I generally get that," he pauses, looking at his list, "Alright  
then. Max?."  
"First off - I'm under the impression that you think I'm queer," I say,  
folding my arms. Tala again shrugs.  
"Bisexual at least. C'mon - Max?"  
I shake my head. "It's like thinking lewd thoughts about a child. I don't  
know how Tyson manages it."  
Tala taps his pen against his lips. "I guess I never thought about it like  
that. What about Tyson-kun?"  
"Too much attitude," I say immediately.  
"There's nothing wrong with that, you could handle it." Tala says mildly.  
"Emily-san?"  
"She doesn't wear enough."  
"Oh. Mariah-san?"  
"Too much pink."  
"Shit, Hiwatari, you're picky. Fine. I was right - I though you were more  
gay than straight anyway," Tala mutters under his breath. I glare at him.  
"Tala - please." I mutter, rubbing my temples.  
He pouts. "Fine! Michael-kun?"  
I shake my head. "No, Tala-kun," I groan.  
"But why not? Michael is absolutely gorgeous!" Tala exclaims. "I can assure  
you he's great," he adds, putting emphasis on the word 'great'.  
We both wait for a moment, making sure Michael doesn't pop of nowhere and  
say 'thank you' to Tala. Then we both look at each other and open our  
mouths at the same time.  
"He's just.... no."  
"Fine, then. You're being too hard on everyone. You're pointing out their  
faults and not their attributes. Hmm." he blinks, then flushes slightly.  
"Tala-chan?"  
I smirk. "I don't have to think about that one," I purr, cupping his face  
in my hands. I quickly duck my head and press my lips against his, nibbling  
lightly at his lower lip. He moans contently, and reaches up to thread his  
hands through my hair, his fingers tangling. I trail my hands down his  
face, down his chest, to his legs, finally coming to a stop at his  
backside.  
Tala arches up into me, his mouth yielding and wavering under my own. His  
fingers tighten their grip on my hair, while I tighten my grip on his rear.  
He nips affectionately at my upper lip, before pulling away and looking  
back at the list. I remove my hands from his backside, stretching with a  
loud yawn.  
"I love friends with benefits," I say pleasantly, smirking at the men who  
are still in the booth across from us. They're staring. Tala doesn't  
answer, nodding absentmindedly as he pours over the list.  
"Lei-chan?" he asks curiously.  
"No thanks- too reminiscent of a cat..." I say.  
"You prick - Anyway, what about Rei-kun? You'd look so cute together!" Tala  
says, looking pleased with himself.  
I ignore him. He's waiting for an answer, I can tell. But I don't know what  
to say.  
I don't hate Rei, contrary to the popular belief that I hate everyone. He  
does annoy the living shit out of me, but Tala annoys the living shit out  
of me too, and before I was just 'snogging' him. It isn't like Rei isn't  
nice to look at either. He has light, golden soulful eyes that vary with  
his mood. His silky raven hair is gorgeous, and it is always sparkling. He  
has a great figure too.  
"Okay. I'll put a 1/2 next to Rei-kun's name."  
"Bitch," I say mildly, cuffing him gently round the head. I can't keep  
anything from Tala.  
"Your bitch," he agrees with a chuckle. "Well, you only leave one option  
left - " he says dramatically.  
"The Majestics? What would I want with that lot, especially MacGregor?" I  
question, smirking.  
"Exactly," Tala agrees, quickly crossing them all out. "That's why  
MacGregor's mine."  
"Huh - well, I've changed my mind. I want Johnny MacGregor," I whine softly  
in Tala's ear. "I want to kiss him, I want to hug him."  
"If you say you want to 'fuck him', you'll be paying the bill for the café,  
Kai," he grumbles, using my first name out of annoyance.  
I grin at him. "Okay," I say. He shrugs, and buries his head into the crook  
of my neck, and pulling both arms around one of my own. I automatically  
draw him into me, threading my arms around his waist.  
"Tired, hmm? Poor baby," I tease, kissing him on the forehead.  
"Soccer. practice. hard. work." he mutters brokenly into my neck, lips  
grazing across my skin. I jab him in the sides, making him jump slightly.  
"Isn't it funny how we managed to go from the subject of bitbeasts, to me  
getting laid?" I question as he shakes his head.  
"Not funny - strange." he says, looking up briefly before burying his face  
back into my neck.  
I smile; pleased he can't see my face.  
As much as Tala denies it, he's very intelligent, and the conversations  
that I have with him are some of the best I've ever had in my life. So, I  
started talking to him after I met back up with him, and our relationship  
went from there.  
As for a proper relationship, we have dated a few times. Tala is a great  
kisser. But, we just never seemed to click as anything more than close  
friends, which is completely fine with the two of us.  
I still like groping him sometimes just for the fun of it.  
He's nearly as close to me as Dranzer is, and he certainly means just as  
much.  
I know everyone at school is surprised about our friendship, although no  
one comments on it, save for Johnny who teases Tala mercilessly about it. I  
don't actually mind Johnny - he's a decent guy but I wouldn't be caught  
dead in public with him. It's nice though, that Tala has found someone that  
he'll stay with for more than a week. He's been with Johnny for around  
three months now, which is almost a life time commitment in the case of  
Tala. The only ones that have come close to that are Michael and myself,  
and Tala has managed in the few years he has been at our school, to nearly  
sleep with every male in the vicinity at least once - sadly, that also  
includes teachers.  
That Michael thing still creeps me out. My whole gym class and I walked  
into the gym one day to play a nice game of basketball and, low and behold,  
was Michael and Tala -  
I don't want to think about it. Again, I'm glad he's with Johnny. The only  
annoying thing about the two of them, is that every time Tala gets laid,  
the next day he'll walk around singing a song from that blasted Cowboy  
Bebop Movie:  
"Can you believe me? Still sitting pretty with a pistol in a hand. Living  
to love you will you be my man? If I beg, if I plead, would you please,  
please, please satisfy me?  
Yes - Tala is one of those strange anime otakus. It's cute for the most  
part - but often very annoying.  
Suddenly, he mutters something into my neck that sounds similar to  
'Rangoon'.  
I tip his face up from my neck. "Excuse me?"  
"Dragoon! You two would be great together!" he asks, clearly pleased with  
himself.  
"No, Tala."  
"Driger?"  
"I don't go for bitbeasts, Tala." I protest.  
"Dranzer?"  
"Excuse me?"  
"Draciel?"  
"Um - "  
"?"  
"- Tala -"  
"Galeon?"  
"- kun -"  
"Galux?"  
"- please -"  
"Galzzy?"  
"- will -"  
"Trygle?"  
"- you -"  
"Trygator?"  
"-shut-"  
"Tryhorn?"  
"-up-"  
"Grypholion?"  
"-before-"  
"Emphyllion?"  
"-I-"  
"Unycolion?"  
"-kill-"  
"Wolborg?"  
"-you?"  
"Salamulion?"  
"Okay," I agree, pressing my forehead to his. He blinks in shock.  
"Um - In or out of the blade, Kai-kun?"  
"What do you think, Tala-kun?"  
He stares at me for a moment, before blushing heavily. He looks down at his  
lap. "Oh God," he mutters, "That's just wrong."  
I can barely conceal a grin. "Well, you did ask, Tala-kun."  
"The fatal question," he groans, looking at his watch. His bright azure  
eyes widen, as he brings his hand to his mouth in shock. "Oh fuck! I'm  
meant to meet Johnny in ten minutes!"  
"You're eating again? You know, you will get fat if you're not careful," I  
say. He gives me a disgruntled look.  
"Thanks, Kai-kun. I really appreciate it. If you must know, we're not  
eating - I'm just going to watch a movie with him and then we're going out  
for coffee," he replies, pulling out of my grasp and standing up. He waves  
off the notepad.  
"Keep it," he says. I nod. He's just standing there, looking at me with  
large, pitiful blue eyes. It's times like these when I really regret the  
fact that our relationship never worked. I indicate for him to come closer.  
When he does, I loosely thread my arms around his neck.  
"Goodnight, Tala," I say lightly, giving him a gentle kiss on the lips. He  
immediately grins; he had obviously been waiting for a goodbye kiss.  
"'Night, my dear, dear Kai-chan," he sings, biting my nose and pulling  
away. He fully stretches, winking at me. "I'll see you at Misery and Horror  
tomorrow, then?"  
I snort. Misery and Horror is what Tala apparently dubbed school in his  
first week there.  
"Love you, sweetie - and I bet, that by the end of the month, that you and  
Rei-kun will be together," he says, grinning, blowing a kiss and waggling  
his fingers. Then he's gone. I look blankly down at the notepad and burst  
out laughing, something that I rarely do.  
Next to all the names Otogi had written, there is a tick or a cross and a  
small picture of the said person - stick people style.  
Max is a tiny stick person that has been given a shock of hair, and is  
holding a teddy bear. There is writing next to the picture stating that  
'Kai Hiwatari is not a paedophile'. I twitch slightly.  
Tyson, like Max, has a shock of hair and has been given a baseball cap and  
whip, the latter of which is strangely not all that startling.  
Emily is wearing what looks to be a roughly drawn bikini. I rub my temples.  
Mariah has love hearts all around her and what looks like Tala is going  
through and popping them. I groan loudly, catching the attention of a  
passing waitress.  
Michael-Stick-Person is in a modeling pose, with his hair flung back over  
his shoulder.  
Tala himself is wearing nothing and has a neon sign next to him that says,  
'I'm the only person Kai Hiwatari loves!' I gulp back another round of  
laughter.  
Johnny has been drawn with handcuffs and it looks like he's tied to a pole.  
Tala is standing next to him and holding Tyson's whip. Tala has written,  
'Piss off, Hiwatari. This merchandise is mine.' I shake my head.  
"I wouldn't dream of it, Tala-kun," I mutter to myself.  
Rei-Stick-Person is standing there, one hand holding what looks like those  
strange balls from Pokemon, and the other hand flashing the victory sign.  
He's saying, 'I caught Kai Hiwatari!'  
I snort, placing the notepad in my bag. I'd have to have it photocopied.  
"We shall see, Tala. The bet is on." 


	2. Choir And GBA Madness

Day Two  
"So, Kai, when did you join the Choir class?" Talaa nudged the boy in  
question as they walked through the halls of their high school.  
"I have been in the Choir class since freshman year. I love it. We are  
doing lots of fun stuff." Kai smiled.  
"You can say the word fun? That's a new one. So, who else is in the Choir  
class that I know?" Tala looked at the clock.  
"Well, actually, a lot are in the Choir class. There's Tyson, Max, Robert,  
Mariah, Oliver, and Rei. We all do a pretty good job of singing too." Kai  
picked up the pace a little.  
"Rei? Hmm..."  
"Tala, there is no way..."  
"I'd like to hear you say that in a month's time, Kai. So, who has the  
highest voice out of you guys?" Tala smiled.  
"You will not believe this, but Oliver can sing Soprano. He is the third  
highest singer in Choir. He sings like a cherub." Kai grinned. "Mariah  
happens to be second."  
"And the highest?" Tala prodded.  
"A girl named Shalimar Fox. She is completely ethereal, and sings  
beautifully. She's in most of our classes..." Kai stopped in front of the  
Choir room door.  
"Shalimar? Yes, I know her. She looks so much like you, it's weird. You'd  
think you were related or something." Tala looked at the clock once more,  
and eeped.  
"You had better get to class, Tala-kun. See you later!" Kai opened the door  
and rushed in.  
~*~*~*~*~  
"Ohayo, Kai-kun." Shalimar waved at the boy.  
"Ohayo, Shal-chan." Kai smiled and waved back.  
"About time you got here, Kai!" Robert raised an eyebrow.  
Kai simply gave him the death glare. Robert fell silent.  
Max, Tyson, and Rei were in the back of the room, warming up their voices.  
"Tyson, come on, you can do better than that. You keep on going sharp!" Rei  
crossed his arms around his chest.  
"It's not my fault; I have a lot on my mind, so will you please stop?"  
Tyson wiped a few tears from his eyes.  
"Tyson, what is wrong?" Oliver placed a hand on his shoulder.  
"He and his boyfriend, Julian, got into a fight yesterday." Rei replied to  
the shorter boy.  
"I am sorry. Things will get better, trust me, they will." Oliver smiled  
softly.  
"Hey, I want to watch Shalimar warm up. Quiet you guys!" Max raised a  
finger to his lips.  
The ethereal young woman closed her eyes, and opened her mouth, a sweet,  
rich melody erupting from it.  
"I wish I knew Italian. Then I would know what the hell she was saying."  
Mariah whined.  
"Shut up, idiot, and I'll translate." Kai shoved the pink-haired girl  
teasingly. "She is saying: Hear me now, angels of the dark. Heed my word  
and call; come to me. Open your wings for me, and take me in willingly. I  
am submissive only to you; my cherubs of the night. Hear me now, angels of  
the dark. Heed my word and call; and come to me once more. Open your eyes,  
and see my smile. I am submissive only to you, my dear ethereal demon  
saints."  
"Pretty." Rei stood next to the BladeBreaker captain, who shifted  
uncomfortably. He stopped when he remembered Tala's remarks.  
"It is, is it not?" Robert smiled.  
Tyson sighed. "Can we please get back to work, Ruruna-Sensei will be here  
any moment, and if she does not see us warming up, it will come out of our  
grade."  
"Might as well." Max groaned.  
After about 7 minutes of warming up, Sensei Ruruna came into the room,  
holding a huge book filled with the essential teacher biz.  
"Everyone, settle down, please!" she adjusted her eyewear, and smiled  
softly.  
All of the boys and girls quietened down, to listen to what she had to say.  
"I have a wonderful announcement to make! We will all be starting a new  
song today!" she clapped her hands together.  
"Finally, Sasairu! I was wondering when we'd be doing something new!" Kai  
yelled out loud.  
He wasn't allowed to call Ruruna-Sensei by her first name, but she let it  
slide, seeing as how he could fire her if he wanted to.  
"Yes, Mr. Hiwatari, I know that is how a lot of you feel. But, I think you  
all will like this one." Sensei Ruruna grinned.  
Class proceeded on slowly, and at the end of the period, the boys and girls  
in the Choir room had already gotten halfway through the new sheet of  
music.  
~*~*~*~*~  
"I like Choir. I do not know why, though." Tyson walked down the hallway,  
Rei and Max in tow.  
"Same here." The blonde twirled a strand of hair around his index finger.  
It was a habit he had picked up from Mariah.  
"I think it is just the exhilarating feeling that humans get when they  
express their emotions vocally that makes that class so much fun." Rei  
smiled.  
"Huh?" The two boys who were in front of the jet-haired male looked over  
their shoulders, with adorable clueless expressions on their faces.  
"Never mind, I forgot you two do not understand intelligent conversation."  
Rei stuck out his tongue cutely.  
"Did you just insult us?" Tyson began walking backwards.  
"You baka, of course he did!" Kai smirked, dropping in alongside Max.  
"HEY! That was not very nice, Kai-kun!" Shalimar caught up with the quartet  
of boys.  
Kai stuck out his tongue at the girl, ignoring her.  
"I forgot you are not a nice person." She nudged him.  
Shalimar loved egging the captain on. She always knew exactly what to say  
to piss him off.  
"I can be nice. I just do not want to, sometimes!" He glared.  
"Are you positive your heart is not completely fashioned out of stone,  
Kai?" she grinned wickedly.  
"YES, I am positive! Do you not have some other poor over-worked soul to  
pick on?" He shoved her.  
"Nope, they are all in the Mental Facilities already!" she grinned and  
shoved him back.  
"Is that where you are aiming to send me, bizatch?" he flicked her petite  
nose.  
"Right on the nosie, you big oaf!" The silver-haired girl stuck her index  
finger on his nose, and pushed up a little, giving the boy a piggy snout.  
"Quit flirting, you two. You both are driving me crazy!" Max yelled over  
his shoulder.  
"We are not flirting, you Looney Toon!" Kai yelled back. "I am not  
straight, or have you already forgotten that I swing around the flagpole a  
different way?" she huffed angrily.  
"We know, we know!" Robert covered his ears and raced ahead.  
"But I thought you said that you thought two guys fucking the other is  
sexy!" Shalimar yelled after him.  
"No, I don't! Only when I'm taking part!" he roared.  
"HOMOPHOBIC WUSSY BOY!" she squealed in glee.  
"Hey, Shal-chan." Rei smiled.  
"Hey, kitty-boy." She ruffled his hair.  
Rei grinned. "Hey, stop flirting." He stopped abruptly as she cuffed him  
round the head.  
"I know you're gay, and I'm not interested! What class do you have next?"  
she asked him.  
"Art, you?"  
"Trigonometry!" She chirped.  
"I don't know how you can like torture like that, I have it next too..."  
Kai frowned.  
"Well, perhaps it's because I'M BETTER AT IT THAN YOU ARE!!" She ran off  
laughing, Kai chasing her.  
"TAKE THAT BACK!!!"  
~*~*~*~*~  
"I HATE ART!" Emily pouted.  
"Your self-portrait looks like Harry Potter, you transexual." Max teased.  
"I DO NOT LOOK LIKE HARRY POTTER!" Emily glared.  
"Yes you do!" Rei yelled over his canvas.  
"Shut up!" Emily snarled.  
"Hey, Harry, can you pass the box of Oil Pastels?" the boy known as Julian  
smirked.  
"I hate you." Emily took off her glasses and wiped them on the hem of her  
shirt.  
"Thanks, babe." Julian winked and went back to working on his project.  
"Hey, Rei! How is your painting coming?" Tyson yelled across the room.  
"Looking good! You guys are going to love it!" The boy yelled back.  
"DAMMIT!" Max cursed.  
"Language, Mr. Tate." Sensei Daichi looked up from her book.  
"Sorry!" Max smiled sheepishly.  
"Hey, Rei! What color did you need again?" Tyson yelled.  
"Steel grey! AND MAKE IT SNAPPY!" Rei yelled back.  
Tyson grabbed the tube of oil-based paint, and rushed over to the side of  
the room. His jaw dropped when he saw the portrait of that Kai that he was  
painting.  
"Hey, you guys, check this out! It looks exactly like him!" Tyson smiled.  
Mariah, Julian, Emily, Max, and Oliver rushed over.  
"Woah, that's totally awesome!" Mariah gushed.  
In Rei's painting of his beloved, Kai was smiling a small smile, and had  
his head held in his hands, sitting upon a cracked concrete floor.  
"He doesn't know yet, does he? I think Tala is trying to persuade him to  
ask you out, but you know him... You should go to art school when you're  
older, that's amazing!" Julian crossed his arms and stared at the raven-  
haired boy in amazement.  
"Maybe." Rei smiled softly.  
~*~*~*~*~  
"I HATE THIS!" Shalimar screamed loudly in the Math room.  
"What is it now, Ms. Fawkes?" Sensei Hontori sighed.  
"Who? Shalimar or me?" Julian looked up, having not been listening  
properly. "I heard my surname in there."  
"I was talking to your sister." She replied.  
"I ALREADY KNOW THIS STUFF! I WANT SOMETHNG CHALLENGING! I WANT TO BE  
TESTED! I WANT TO PROVE MY SUPERIOR INTELLECT TO THE WHOLE SCHOOL!" she  
screamed.  
"SIT DOWN, GIRL!" Kai pulled Shalimar by her uniform jacket back into her  
chair, which she was standing on.  
"OWCH!" The girl yelped.  
"CAN YOU TWO SHUT UP!? QUANTUM PHYSICS AREN'T EASY!" Rei yelled.  
"Then why the fuck are you doing them, Rei?" Tala raised an eyebrow.  
"Because I need to know them for the career I plan to partake!" he screamed  
angrily.  
They were all bewildered by Rei's outburst. The boy hardly ever got angry  
enough to do something such as that.  
"Look, guys, If there's one thing I learned abut Rei all this time I've  
known him, its never fuck with him while he's doing Math." Oliver  
whispered.  
"Thanks for telling me that now, you asshole!" Tala whispered back.  
"You're welcome, sweetheart." Oliver leaned his head back and planted a  
small kiss on the redhead's mouth, then leaned his head back up, and  
continued with his Algebraic Expressions.  
Tala noticed his over-protective boyfriend glaring at the effeminate boy.  
"Johnny, he didn't mean anything by it, honest!" Tala fiddled with his  
belt.  
"Whatever." Johnny glared at the boy one last time, before going back to  
his work on his Physics essay.  
"You're beginning to sound like Kai, Johnny." Shalimar grinned.  
"Are you going somewhere with that comment, Shal?" Kai menaced her with a  
sharp pencil.  
"JULIAN, LEAVE ME ALONE!"  
Shalimar, Tala, and Kai, along with the rest of the class, turned their  
heads to get a good look at the argument that was forming.  
"I just wanted to apologize, for Christ's sake!" Julian protested.  
"I don't want to hear it, okay? I have a term paper due today, and I have a  
shitload of make-up work in my German and Fine Literature classes to do, so  
just stuff it, and stop talking to me!" Tyson stuck his nose in the air and  
ignored his boyfriend.  
"Fine. Whatever." Julian got up from his seat next to the brown-eyed youth,  
and went to the far corner in the back of the room, which hardly anyone  
occupied, except for Kai, Tala, and Shalimar, and sat down in the last row  
of desks, as far away from Tyson as possible.  
Tyson did his best not to notice.  
On the inside though, his heart was breaking into thousands of tiny pieces.  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
"Why does it matter where I was? I'm here, aren't I?" Tyson protested.  
"You scared me half to death, dammit! I had no idea where you were, and I  
was afraid you might've been raped or murdered or kidnapped!" Julian  
interrupted.  
"I can take care of myself. I'm not a damsel in distress, I was born in the  
Badlands, and I know how to fight, Julian. I don't need you to be my knight  
in shining armor all the time! Give me some space! I have a life too, you  
know!" Tyson yelled.  
"Would you care to explain who that brown-haired bloke was, then?" the  
other boy shot back.  
"He's a friend, and nothing more than that! God, what is up with you!? I  
may be bound to you, but you don't own me, and I don't own you, it's as  
simple as that! If you have trust issues, then you need to sort them out!"  
Tyson glared.  
"How do I know if you aren't lying to me, hm?"  
"You don't know, now do you? But I was hoping that you would've thought  
more of me. I'm not a cheap hussy that'll do anything to get money; I  
happen to have a respectable lifestyle, you know! I'm sick of you  
OBSSESSING over me! I'm not going to leave you, I'm not going to cheat on  
you, and I'm NOT a whore! God, if you're going to do this to me, then just  
leave me alone, because I'm not in the right frame of mind for this shit,  
okay?" Tyson pulled at his thick silky locks.  
"Oh, so everything is MY fault, is it now?" Julian clenched his fists.  
"I CANT DO THIS! I can't take this fighting anymore! My head is about to  
spontaneously combust from all of this pressure and blaming and hurting one  
another! I'm not going to listen to this, because YOU have issues, and I'm  
not going to let you put them on me, got it? DEAL WITH YOUR OWN WAYS! I'm  
not going to play Mommy to you! I'm your mate, not your parent! I'm going  
to bed now, and you can find another room to sleep in, because I'm not  
going to listen to you NAG NAG NAG about my social life! Now GOODNIGHT!"  
Tyson stomped up the stairs and slammed the door to the room both shared  
roughly.  
**END FLASHBACK**  
  
"I NEED A CHALLENGE! I NEED MORE MENTALLY STIMULATING PUZZLES! FOR GOD'S  
SAKE WHAT IS WRONG WITH THE TEACHERS OF TODAY'S SOCIETY!!? YOUVE ALL GONE  
TOO SOFT! IM GOING TO THE SCHOOL BOARD OF DIRECTORS AFTER SCHOOL, AND  
DEMANDING MORE WORK! I NEED SOMETHING TO DO, DAMMIT!" Shalimar was standing  
on her chair again, and screaming at the top of her lungs.  
"Hey, Shal." Kai snapped.  
"WHAT!?" was his response.  
"Sit your ass down. I can teach you a new theory that we idiots learned  
while you did Algebra. NOW!" Kai smiled.  
"THANK YOU!" Shalimar screamed in delight.  
"And I thank you, Mr. Hiwatari!" Sensei Hontori adjusted her eyewear; which  
were falling off of the bridge of her nose. She fumbled with her book, and  
ended up losing her page. "Dammit!" she groaned.  
"YES! I'M DONE!" Rei leaped in the air, and smiled widely. He leaped over  
the next desk, and turned in his paper to Hontori-Sensei.  
Sensei Hontori put down her book, and looked over Rei's paper. She made a  
few noises, and when she was done carefully looking over each answer, she  
grabbed a red permanent marker, and marked an "A+" on his paper.  
Rei had stars in his eyes when he received his paper back. He jumped up and  
down, and hollered happily.  
"Rei, be a dear and help me with my paper, please?" Oliver gave the  
gorgeous boy a set of perfect puppy eyes.  
"Sure! But I'm not going to tell you the answers, so if that's why you want  
me over there, you can forget about it." He smirked cutely, and pulled up a  
chair next to the French boy.  
Oliver couldn't contain his disappointment. He sighed, and rolled his eyes  
lazily. "Kon Rei, perfect A+ model student... You make me sick, sweetie."  
He smiled.  
"Its a gift that I harbor and nurture lovingly, my dear." Rei planted a  
kiss on Oliver's cheek.  
"I bet so." Robert looked up and snickered. "Where's my kiss, Rei?"  
Rei gave him a kiss as well. "There, are you happy?"  
"Very much indeed, Rei." The boy grinned.  
"Can we take the smooch-festivities somewhere else, please? I need to  
finish this paper before I get another lecture from Sensei Nighuni." Tyson  
waved his pencil around to attract the other boys' attention.  
"Yeah, yeah. We will continue this in the bathroom, Ty-kun." Oliver winked.  
"You're more than welcome to join us, you know." Robert looked at him.  
Tyson hesitated for a moment, and then gave his answer.  
"I'm sorry, but no. My heart already belongs to someone, and I don't want  
to break that. But you three have fun, all right? Tell me everything that  
happened." The navy-haired teen smiled and twirled a strand of his thick  
hair around his index finger nervously.  
"Oh, don't worry, we will give you all the juicy details." Rei giggled.  
"Pun definitely intended on my part." He moved a strand of hair out of his  
rich golden eyes.  
"Oh, I do know that, Rei, you little.." Tyson opened his mouth.  
"None of that please. Even though I am very happy for all of you, and I am  
a shounen-ai person, please keep it clean, all right boys? I have a job on  
the line, and I can't be letting my students get away with saying such  
things. Even though it is VERY sweet." Sensei Hontori smiled.  
"Yes, Hontori-Sensei." All four boys said in unison.  
"Good." She replied cheerfully.  
~*~*~*~*~  
When the bell signaled for free period to end, all three said boys had came  
out of the bathroom, with red lipstick prints all over their faces and some  
on their neck, giggling like schoolgirls.  
"Robert, you're such a hussy!" Oliver giggled and shoved him playfully.  
"You're a little whore!" Robert giggled and shoved him back.  
"And I'm the biggest slut of them all!" Rei shouted proudly, and went back  
to giggling.  
"Nuh-uh, if you really wanna know who's a slut, it's Tyson. I remember the  
time with him and Tala..." Robert giggled and accidentally ran into Rei  
while he was walking.  
Oliver burst out laughing. "Yeah, I remember when he had on that whole  
leather getup! My ears will never be the same after all those whip lashings  
and screams of passion. Hey, who was the one getting whipped anyways?" he  
looked at the purple-haired one curiously.  
"Tyson. Like hell Tala was going to let Tyson touch him with that thing!"  
Robert was still giggling madly.  
"This is getting boring." Rei moaned.  
"Well, you're no fun either, you slut!" Oliver responded.  
"Damn proud of it, you whore!" Rei stuck up his middle finger.  
"Hey, hey, both of you stop that!" Robert protested.  
"SHUT UP, YOU CHEAP HUSSY!" both yelled.  
Robert threw up his arms in defeat, and went to his next class, Physical  
Education.  
~*~*~*~*~  
"..I believe that love knows no gender. I mean, so what if someone is in a  
same sex relationship? Isn't the whole aspect of love for people to be  
happy? Whether its straight, bi, or homosexual, its still love, and love is  
love. Nobody can change the way they feel about someone. Everyone has there  
own views on life. And romance is one of them. I know many of you people in  
the classroom may think I'm weird, or even sick for saying this. But I  
don't care. Because love is the most precious gift you can ever have, and I  
know this from personal experience. And I happen to be VERY happy in the  
relationship that I am in. Sometimes you just can't get the kind of  
satisfaction from the other sex that you can have with someone of the same  
gender. And if you have a problem with the way someone lives their own  
life, then remember, that you don't own that person, and what they do with  
their life is their own choice, and you cant do anything to stop their  
views on love and marriage. So if you ever see anyone being beat up on the  
street, in school, or anywhere, just because they might be "gay," or a  
"lesbian," remember that they are people too, and have feelings. So help  
them out. Because the world doesn't need another dead student in a result  
of prejudice..."  
The whole audience in the auditorium was awestruck.  
Kai smirked, and walked down from the stage.  
The debate teacher, Sensei Nikaru, was in tears after she heard that  
speech.  
She got up on the stage, blew her nose, and said into the microphone: "I  
hope you kids were listening, because that had to be the most moving speech  
I have ever heard about society's conformations on sexuality." She blew her  
nose again.  
Rei grinned, and gazed at the silver-haired boy taking his seat next to  
Tala.  
"Me too."  
~*~*~*~*~  
"Nighuni-Sensei?" Tyson said quietly.  
"What is it, Mr. Granger?" Sensei Nighuni was grading papers with a thick  
red Sharpie pen.  
"I finished my term paper. Here." Tyson handed it to her, letting it be  
looked over.  
Sensei Nighuni put on her reading glasses, and when she was finished  
reading, she took off her eyewear, and sighed.  
"I want to know what's wrong with you, Tyson. You usually put so much  
effort into your work. You're, oddly enough, one of my brightest and most  
dilligent students, and this slacking off is going to affect your GPA." She  
folded her hands across her desk.  
"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you. But I'll try harder, Nighuni-Sensei."  
Tyson looked at the big fat C- on his paper and shook his head in defeat.  
"Whatever it is, please don't let it get you discouraged." She went back to  
grading papers.  
~*~*~*~*~  
"SCREW YOU!"  
Kai looked behind his shoulder as he heard insults coming from Rei's mouth.  
He was beginning to realise that Tala was right. He was falling for the  
Chinese boy.  
"Oh, really? WHEN AND WHERE, YOU DUMBASS!?" a blue-haired boy shouted.  
"IN YOUR DREAMS, YOU CHEAP FUCKER!" Rei retorted.  
"OH YEAH?"  
"YEAH!" Rei shoved the boy.  
The other boy shoved back, which then a fight ensued.  
"I HOPE YOU BURN IN HELL, YOU BITCH!"  
"AT LEAST IT'LL BE WARM, YOU 2 CENT WHORE!" The golden-eyed boy got in one  
last punch before he was dragged away from the blue-haired male by Kai  
himself.  
"LET ME GO, KAI! I WANNA KICK HIS ASS!" Rei snarled at the other boy.  
"You're only lowering yourself to his level, idiotic neko." Kai glared.  
"QUIT CALLING ME THAT, DAMMIT! YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I HATE THAT, HIWATARI!"  
Rei wriggled and wormed his way out of the BladeBreaker captain's kung-fu  
grip, and back over to the boy, where he got in another punch, and a kick  
in the side.  
"REI KON, YOU STOP THAT RIGHT NOW!" Kai roared.  
Rei glared daggers at Kai, and gave one last kick in the stomach to the boy  
he was fighting, before trudging back to the locker rooms, looking very,  
very pissed off.  
Kai folded his arms over his chest, and shook his head. "Kittens." He  
smirked.  
~*~*~*~*~  
"NO! OLIVER! STOP!" Robert shrieked.  
***FWOOOOM***  
Oliver and Robert both had black soot and smoke covering their faces.  
"I TOLD YOU NOT TO ADD THE NITROGEN OXIDE!!!!!!!!!" Robert screamed loudly,  
attracting the whole room's attention.  
"Sorry." Oliver smiled sheepishly. "Chemistry has never been my best  
subject."  
"YOU CAN SAY THAT AGAIN!" Shalimar, Kai, Tala and Johnny all giggled.  
"I WOULDNT BE TALKING, MACGREGOR! You nearly blew up the entire classroom  
last week, because you added a flammable gas to that mixture of whatever  
the hell it was that we were making!" Emily yelled from across the room.  
"SHUT UP, HARRY!" Johnny retorted.  
"WHY DOES EVERYONE CALL ME THAT!!?" Emily shrieked.  
"CAUSE YOU LOOK LIKE HARRY POTTER!" Kai smirked.  
"NOOOO! I DO NOT, I DO NOT!" Emily threw a hissy fit.  
~*~*~*~*~  
"WHEEHOO! LUNCH!" Oliver threw a fist in the air.  
The boy snatched Robert's lunch, and finished it in about 12 seconds, tops.  
"OLIVER! I WAS HUNGRY TODAY, TOO!" Robert whapped him across the head and  
glared.  
"It ain't my fault! You gotta be quicker, slowpoke!" Oliver grinned widely.  
"Now we can go get something to eat at McDonalds!" he giggled and rubbed  
his hands together, licking his lips. "I'll have a Quarter Pounder with  
cheese, no onions, super-sized French fries with EXTRA salt, and a large  
Coke!" he drooled.  
"Pig, why can't you just cook yourself something?" Robert sighed. He stood  
up, and yanked his teammate along with him to the McDonald's across the  
street from the school building.  
"Don't forget the chocolate milkshake, Bobbert!" Oliver giggled.  
"They're something else, aren't they?" Tyson sat down, a Milky Way in his  
hand.  
"Yep." Kai snickered. He looked down at the cafeteria food in disgust. A  
shoelace was plainly visible in his mashed potatoes.  
"Poor baby." Shalimar smiled, and pushed a plastic bag filled with mandarin  
slices over at the hungry boy.  
"Thank you!" Kai hugged her briefly, and dug into the slices, a huge happy  
grin on his face.  
"Emily! GIMMIE BACK MY BURGER! IM HUNGRY, DAMMIT!" Max snarled and chased  
after his friend.  
"Come and get me, if you want it so bad!" Emily yelled. "NEENER NEENER  
NEENER!"  
"ARGHHHH!" Max roared and ran after her.  
"Those two can be so stupid sometimes. I'm going to go for a walk in the  
school building. I'll be in Home Economics, so don't worry about me." Tyson  
smiled and waved.  
"The only person I'm worried about is Sensei Antoinette, the poor thing.  
Oliver is in her class too, and we know how bad he is around sweets!" Tala  
yelled after the navy-haired teen.  
~*~*~*~*~  
Tyson was walking down the hallways of the school building, when a hand  
reached out and pulled him into the bathroom.  
It was Julian.  
"W-What do you want, Julian?" Tyson looked into the piercing eyes of his  
lover.  
The cold eyes seemed to melt at that moment. They became warm, and  
friendly.  
"I'm sorry, Ty-kun. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you last night. Can  
you forgive me, my love?" Julian had a smooth, pale hand on the darker  
boy's face.  
Tyson had a few salty drops escape from his eyes. He hugged the taller boy,  
and kissed him prominently on the lips.  
Julian eagerly responded to the kiss, deepening it. He ran his tongue along  
Tyson's bottom lip, asking for entrance.  
The brown-eyed male opened his mouth a bit ways, to allow the other to slip  
his tongue inside of his orifice.  
Both their tongues dueled for supremacy over the passionate, fiery kiss,  
but it was Julian in the end that gave into submission.  
But, the kiss had to end, due to the fact that they were running out of  
oxygen.  
Julian was breathing heavily. He whispered huskily into his koi's ear, "I  
love you so much."  
Tyson smiled, and planted one last kiss on the other male's warm mouth,  
before slipping out of the door, and onto his next class.  
~*~*~*~*~  
"I LOVE FOOD!" Oliver grinned, his mouth full of salty French fried  
goodness.  
"Don't talk with your mouth full." Robert took a long sip from his can of  
Diet Coke and smirked.  
"I LOVE THIS! CAN I GET ANOTHER BURGER HERE??" Oliver yelled.  
"No. I don't want you to put on weight." Robert rolled his eyes, and  
pinched the other boy's cheek.  
Oliver stuck out his tongue at his team captain, and dug back into his  
French fries, smiling happily.  
"You are a pig, you know that?" Robert smiled.  
"Damn straight I do! GOTTA LOVE FOOD!" the green-haired boy giggled and put  
four French fries in his mouth.  
"I think we have already established the fact that you like food, Oliver!"  
a girl with long brown hair yelled to him.  
"HELLA YEAH!" Oliver yelled back.  
"FINALLY, SOMEONE WHO LOVES FOOD AS MUCH AS I DO! THATS TOO COOL, OLIVER-  
KUN!" the Authoress, who was working the cash register, smiled and gave the  
boy a thumbs-up.  
Robert glared at the Authoress, who glared right back at him. "Don't give  
him any ideas, woman."  
"WHY DOES EVERYONE CALL ME "WOMAN?" I HAVE A NAME, DAMMIT!" she threw a  
burger at Robert.  
It landed directly on his face.  
Oliver, who couldn't believe his luck, snatched the burger off of Robert's  
face, and ate it up. "THANKS, AUTHORESS LADY!" he waved.  
"You are welcome!" she giggled.  
"Women are so stupid." Robert muttered.  
"IF I WAS YOUR MOTHER, BOBBERT JURGEN, I WOULD THWAP YOU A GOOD ONE FOR  
SAYING THAT!" the Authoress roared, and held up a red-hot iron thingy that  
cattle have imprinted on their tushies.  
Robert gulped. "Eheheh! Oh, no, women aren't stupid at all! They're a very  
superior race, and are smarter than men!" he waved his hands around  
nervously.  
"Very good, Bob-dearie." The Authoress grinned maniacally.  
Robert hid behind the effeminate one, who was chewing his food. "I'm so  
glad she's not my Mommy." He whimpered.  
"I wish she was my Mommy!" Oliver smiled again. "She gives me free food!"  
"And that's because I think you're cool!" She grinned, and threw him  
another large French fry.  
"And I love you too, Mommy." Oliver gave the Authoress huge adorable puppy  
eyes. He looked down at his watch, and shrieked. "I'm supposed to be in  
Home Economics right now!" he got up, gave the Majestic Captain a quick  
kiss on the cheek, finished off the rest of his Coke and burger, and ran  
across the un-busy street quickly.  
"I swear, that boy is such a pig." The Authoress chuckled.  
"You're only stating the obvious, woman." Robert snickered.  
~*~*~*~*~  
Sensei Antoinette was from France, Oliver's home country, and when the boy  
ran into the room, she began yelling at him angrily in her native tongue.  
Oliver gave his excuse to her in his native tongue, which was French, too.  
She just yelled at him more, and pointed to his seat.  
"You got bitched out bigtime, Oliver." Kai shook his head.  
"What did she say, Shal?" Kai and Tala poked her with their pens.  
"She said, "Where the fuck were you!? You are twenty minutes late for my  
class! YOU KNOW HOW I HATE TARDINESS FROM MY STUDENTS, AND YOU ARE NO  
EXCEPTION! Now would you like to explain where you were to me?" She  
translated.  
"And then I said, "I was eating lunch with my friend, and we lost track of  
time, I'm so sorry, Lara." Oliver huffed angrily.  
"Her first name is Lara?" Kai looked at him.  
"Yes." Oliver banged his head on the table.  
"And then her response was, "Don't give me that shit! I want you to see me  
after class, and you better start paying attention, because I don't like  
stupid people in my room, now don't be late again, or it will be a Saturday  
detention for you, Oliver!" Shalimar nodded her head.  
"Woah, now I'm glad I speak Russian instead!" Tala's eyes were wide.  
"PAY ATTENTION!" Sensei Antoinette glared in their direction.  
"Sorry!" all four turned to face forward, and folded their hands in their  
laps, trying to look like perfect angels.  
Sensei Antoinette just held her hands up in the air, and sighed.  
~*~*~*~*~  
"YES! FINALLY, ITS LAST PERIOD!" Emily jumped for joy.  
"Yeah, you're just tired of people telling you that you look like Harry  
Pothead." Johnny sniggered.  
"Hahahaha! Tell her! Tell her the new title and advertisement you made up  
for the book!" Tyson giggled.  
Johnny cleared his throat.  
"Buy Harry is a Pothead, and the Sorcerer is Stoned, and for a limited  
time, get a pound of pot FREE, and YOU TOO can be stoned!" He said in a  
cheesy announcer voice, causing the whole Drama room to break out into  
laughs, even the teacher!  
Sensei Madokoru was very easygoing, and loved to laugh.  
Kai got a funny look in his eyes.  
"Hey, Kai! What's wrong, man?" Tala was the first to notice this.  
Kai made those big, creepy-ass eyes that he made when he was a part of the  
Demolition Boys.  
Tyson screamed like a girl.  
Hey, he couldn't help it, those eyes were FREAKY!  
Kai jumped up and down all over the room, making creepy eyes, and yelling,  
"WOOT WOOT WOOT!" over and over again, in an overly happy voice.  
Sensei Madokoru burst out laughing.  
The boy could actually be very crazy and funny when he wanted to be. It was  
a little trait of Tyson's that he had picked up, and loved to express.  
The fact that chocolate made Kai very hyper and overjoyed also played an  
important factor in his craziness this class period.  
"WOOT!" Kai got close to Tyson, and screamed in his face, making his creepy  
eyes.  
Tyson screamed like a girl yet again, and fell out of his seat, and  
scrambled to the back of the room.  
"WOOT WOOT!" Kai hopped on his desk.  
He acted like that for the rest of the class, and even when the bell rang.  
When the tall young man was out of Drama, he was back to his old self.  
Drama was the only class where he let loose and acted crazy.  
It was because it wasn't uncommon for students to unleash their stupid side  
in Drama.  
In fact, it was almost expected of them.  
~*~*~*~*~  
"REIIIIII!" Kai yelled at the neko-jin.  
"Girls, girls, please! I don't have time for this!" Rei had numerous  
sweatdrops on his forehead. He was surrounded by girls, all of which were  
asking him out on either dates, to help them study, or to offer to buy him  
lunch.  
Tyson ran by very quickly, with the rest of the beybladers right behind  
him.  
When the boys had all ran past, the small crowd of girls noticed that Rei  
and Kai were gone as well. They yelled and pouted at the captain, who  
looked behind his shoulder, Rei on his back, and gave a salute to the angry  
young women.  
~*~*~*~*~  
"I owe you, man. Thanks for saving my life." Rei panted.  
"You sure as hell do owe me. BIG TIME, neko!" Kai pointed a finger at the  
one in question.  
"Do you have any homework tonight, Tala?" Johnny looked at the boy.  
"No, I don't. Do you?" Tala responded.  
"Yes, I have homework in American Literature." Johnny groaned.  
"What is up with that class anyways? None of us are probably ever going to  
particularly need it, so what's the deal?" Robert moaned.  
"The reason why American Literature has become a required course to take in  
High School, is because more and more people are learning the English  
tongue, and if we want to have an intelligent conversation with the people  
who speak that language, then we need to know it." Shalimar smiled.  
"You speak English, dumbass. You don't have to participate in that class,  
cause you already know it!" Kai folded his arms across his chest.  
"Of course he does, you asshole, otherwise we wouldn't be having this  
conversation at the moment. So? You and Shalimar, between you, know nearly  
every single language under the sun, what's the big deal? Besides, the more  
you know, the smarter you are." Oliver grinned broadly.  
"That would be a big improvement on your part, since you're a 100% Grade A  
meathead, and nothing else!" Emily snickered.  
"Go find your broomstick and shove it up your ass, Harry." Oliver glared.  
Robert grinned, and held the French boy to him.  
"I love you, Robert..." Oliver gave his captain huge puppy eyes.  
"I love you too, sweetheart." Robert gave the effeminate boy a sweet,  
sensual kiss.  
"Can you two save that for a bedroom, please?" Kai was blushing.  
"Maybe." Oliver smiled.  
Rei looked over at Kai, and smirked. "Soon, my love, soon, you'll be  
experiencing that." he whispered.  
"Did you say something, Rei?" Kai tilted his head, a puzzled expression on  
his face.  
"Nope."  
~*~*~*~*~  
"I call Couch Commando!" Tala ran into the TV room, and grabbed the remote,  
holding it up triumphantly.  
"I'm not in the mood to watch that stupid Naruto show!" Emily whined.  
"Hey, don't be dissing Naruto. That show kicks booty!" Johnny plunked into  
the soft plush couch.  
"Definitely!" Robert sat down, and pulled his new-found boyfriend, Oliver,  
onto his lap.  
"And you can go watch TV somewhere else, Harry." Tyson took the last  
available seat on the couch.  
Emily stomped his foot, and had another hissy fit about being called  
"Harry," again for the ba-zillionth time that day.  
"Big baby." Oliver sniggered.  
~*~*~*~*~  
"NOOOOOOOO!"  
Johnny's ears perked up as he heard the pained cry of his lover.  
"IT'S GONE! IT'S GONE! MY LOVE! MY PRECIOUS! IT'S GONE! NOOOOOOOOO!" Tala  
screamed.  
Mako opened the door, to see clothes, shoes, games, and accessories strewn  
all over the room.  
"What's gone, Tala-kun?" he raised an eyebrow.  
"MY GAMEBOY ADVANCE! NOOOO! I WAS AT THE S.S. TIDAL TOO!!!!" Tala yelled.  
"You mean that game you've been playing for three nights straight was that  
infernal Pokemon game I told you NOT to buy!?" Johnny's jaw dropped.  
"Its not my fault! I like them! They're good RPGs, and God knows we need  
more good RPGs! And I'm addicted to the cuteness!" Tala sobbed loudly.  
"You mean to tell me that that ugly root thing you had revived from that  
ghetto fossil is CUTE!?" Rei stuck his head in the doorway.  
"Hey, I happen to like Lileep, thank you! It's a lot better looking than  
your Anorith!" Tala shot back.  
"You need to catch up, Tala. My Anorith evolved into an Armaldo last  
night." Rei stuck out his tongue.  
"MY AGGRON KICKS EVERYONE'S ASS!" Kai held up a Glacier colored GameBoy  
Advance.  
"NUH-UH! MY GARDEVOIR IS A LOT BETTER!" Tyson shoved Kai roughly.  
"You mean that girly-looking flower who-gee-ma-flibbet?" Shalimar grinned.  
She and her brother had just arrived, and both held GBAs. Shalimar's was  
black, Julian's white.  
"Ill have you know, that sometimes the girlish looking monsters happen to  
be some of the most powerful." Tyson roared.  
"BUGS RULE! NOBODY CAN BEAT MY LEVEL 72 BEAUTIFLY!" Emily hopped up and  
down, playing an Indigo colored GBA.  
"Beautifly SUCKS! I love my Latias and Latios! They're perfect for double  
battles." Shalimar grinned.  
"How did you get them both!?" Tyson stared at the girl.  
"I traded with Kai, for my Level 100 Claydol." Shalimar replied.  
"Hey, what attacks did it know?" Max's perked up.  
"Let's see.. Ice Beam, Psychic, Solarbeam, and Hyper Beam." Shalimar smiled  
cutely.  
Max fell down anime style.  
"ARE YOU SERIOUS!? THAT'S LIKE A KILLING MACHINE, OR SOMETHING!" Max's eyes  
were the size of saucers.  
"HEY! SOMETHING IS HAPPENING TO MY FEEBAS!" Tyson shrieked happily.  
"It's evolving into a Milotic. I have about 5 of them." Emily smirked.  
"What Pokemon do you have in your team, Kai?" Julian peered over his white  
GBA at the boy in question.  
"I have my Aggron, Banette, Claydol, Altaria, Chimecho, and Salamence in my  
current team." The boy smiled.  
"WHERE DID YOU FIND YOUR SALAMENCE? TELL ME! TELL ME! I WANT ONE!" Oliver  
grabbed Kai and pushed him over, sitting on him.  
"I hear that Chimecho are super-rare. You're lucky to have one!" Mariah sat  
on the disheveled bed.  
Shalimar screamed loudly.  
"AGHHHH! ITS THE SPAWN OF SATAN!!!!" she wailed.  
Tala, Kai, Tyson, Julian, and Emily screamed too.  
"Hey, what's the big idea? What's going on!?" Johnny yelled over the noise.  
"ITS PIKACHU! ARGHHHHHHHHHH!" Tala trembled in utter fear.  
Johnny sighed, and walked out of the messy room, shaking his head, and  
wondering to the Gods why he had to get stuck with psychotic Pokemon RPG  
obssessors, and their Satan, Pikachu.  
~*~*~*~*~  
"So, what's the deal?" Robert looked at Johnny.  
"They ran into Satan." He sighed.  
"COOL!" Oliver and Enrique chorused.  
"I wanna see Satan!" Mariah whined.  
"Why, 'Riah?" Enrique looked at the girl curiously.  
"Because, Rei tells me that if I don't behave, then Satan will eat my  
ovaries, cut out my brains and stick them in a jar." Mariah smiled.  
Johnny burst out laughing.  
Oliver ran into the kitchen, followed by Robert.  
It seems that the French boy had swallowed the lollipop that he was  
licking, stick and all.  
"QUICK! WHAT'S THE NUMBER FOR 9-1-1!?" Robert shrieked.  
"I DUNNO!" Enrique roared at the German boy, and ran off to find one of his  
girlfriends.  
~*~*~*~*~  
"So, what do you want to trade for your Kyogre, Tala?" Tyson gave the azure-  
eyed boy big creepy eyes, and a freaky toothy grin.  
Tala shrieked, and ran away, throwing his GBA in the air, Tyson catching  
it.  
"I swear I'm so glad I know how to make fucked-up face faults. They come  
quite in handy." Tyson smiled freakishly, making his teeth look like the  
Pokemon, Banette's. 


	3. It's a thong, baka

Shadow: Okies, people! This chapter is finally up. Please review and tell  
me whether you think I should continue or not!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Where is everyone?" Kai yelled out loud to no one. None of the boys were  
anywhere to be found in the ENORMOUS mansion that Kai had weaseled from his  
grandfather.  
  
Shalimar burst in about two seconds later, her obsidian pendant glinting as  
she walked, and her eyes firmly fixed upon Kai. She was clad in loose black  
pinstriped pants that looked like they came from one of the various suits  
she owned, a plain black halter-top, and stiletto-heeled boots. She had her  
grey eyes outlined with rich sea-green aqua-ish eyeliner and eye shadow,  
and her lips were glossy . Her skin was pale, as always, and her steel-hued  
hair was in a simple ponytail.  
  
Kai regarded her with one eye briefly, surprised at this interruption. He  
composed his commanding aura the best that he could and cleared his throat.  
  
"Shal, where is everyone?" he asked his friend, his eyes grazing the girl's  
form incredulously, as if to ask, 'Why are you wearing those HERE?!?'  
  
"Didn't you get the email from me? All of the guys are out dancing! We've  
been wondering where you were!" she panted.  
  
"Well, obviously I didn't!" Kai snapped.  
  
"Touchy touchy. Looks like someone's got PMS." She teased.  
  
"You're the woman here! I don't even look like a woman!" Kai retorted.  
  
"You will when I'm through with you, Kai-kun!" Shalimar grinned evilly and  
latched onto her friend, dragging him into his bedroom, along with a large  
bag of clothes and make-up. More like two suitcases, actually.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Oh Gods, don't tell me all the boys are dressed in drag!!" Kai shrieked.  
  
"Of course they are! What else would we go in?" Shalimar looked at the  
young Hiwatari as if he had asked the stupidest question in the world.  
  
Images of Robert, Tyson, Johnny, and Michael in drag flashed in his mind.  
He tried his hardest not to scream. He knew that Tala, Julian, Rei and the  
rest of the boys pulled off drag like experts, but he wasn't so sure about  
those four...  
  
"You stay there while I find something for you to wear, Kai-kun." Shalimar  
giggled maniacally.  
  
"Help me Gods." Kai squeaked.  
  
She deposited the articles of clothing and cosmetics on the bed. She then  
fingered through a lot of things before she found something she liked.  
  
Shalimar held up a navy blue slash-necked top, and a long black skirt with  
a very high slit that came up to Kai's thigh.  
  
"Put these on, Kai-kun." She smiled.  
  
Kai sighed. "I am not changing in front of you, Shalimar Fawkes."  
  
"Come on, Kai. I'm not the least bit interested in you as I'm also one who  
goes for the same sex. Or did you forget?"  
  
Kai shook his head, and reluctantly pulled the top over his head and  
straightened it over his torso, blushing in embarrassment as he saw how  
good he looked.  
  
"And you sure as hell aren't wearing boxers!" She grinned at the young  
Hiwatari, awaiting his reaction.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO WEAR THEN!!?" Kai hollered at his friend.  
  
She chuckled and held up a very small piece of... of... he couldn't even  
tell what it was!!  
  
Shalimar, noticing the clueless expression on his face, told him what it  
was.  
  
"It's a thong, baka." she smirked.  
  
Kai immediately froze after he heard what Shalimar had said.  
  
"I-I-I dunno if I wanna w-w-wear THAT!" He squeaked out in fear.  
  
"Like it'll hurt. Nobody's gonna look up your skirt, Kai. Except for maybe  
Rei, that is. You know you want him." Shalimar winked and flicked Kai's ass  
with a belt that was lying on the bed, earning a squeal from him.  
  
"FINE! I'LL WEAR IT! But you have to do something for me when we get back  
home, got it!!?" Kai glared daggers at her.  
  
"No problem. NOW PUT IT ON! WE'RE LATE ENOUGH AS IT IS!" She waved her arms  
around angrily.  
  
After she said that, her cell phone rang.  
  
Shalimar grasped it from the pouch that was attached to one of her belts,  
and flipped it open, asking angrily, "WHAT!?"  
  
It was Tala that had called her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Geez! I just wanted to know how everything is going with Kai!" Tala  
smirked and looked at his perfectly polished nails with a pleasured look on  
his made-up face.  
  
"Everything is fine! We'll be there in about 30 minutes tops, Tala-chan."  
Shalimar replied.  
  
"So, did you get him to put it on?" Tyson yelled into the receiver.  
  
"Yes, I did, Tyson, now give the phone back to Tala, NOW!" Shalimar  
screamed.  
  
"Sorry about that, Ty-kun's a bit, what shall I say, drunk." The auburn-  
haired beyblader simpered with glee.  
  
"I can see that, now look, I gotta go, Kai's finished dressing, now I gotta  
do his makeup. Ja!" The older of the Fawkes siblings hung up.  
  
Tala sighed and shut his cell phone, putting it back in the handbag he had  
brought with him. He sighed and fussed with his midnight blue cheongsam,  
removing bits and pieces of stray fabric. He tapped his heeled foot  
impatiently. His shoes and hadbag were made of the same material as his  
dress. He grabbed a mirror and fixed his hair and makeup. Before he shut  
it, his blew a kiss to his reflection.  
  
"I swear to Ra, I can't wait to see this!" Enrique grinned and hiked up his  
black suede miniskirt. He had even gone to the trouble of shaving his legs.  
He adjusted his red halter-top, and fixed the left zipper on his black  
suede thigh-length boots.  
  
Michael came up to the crowd of cross-dressed males. He was wearing a white  
tube top, a red plaid miniskirt that clung to his hips, and knee-length  
white boots. His lips were a shocking red, and his eyes were outlined with  
blood red eyeliner.  
  
Emily and Mariah, both holding tall glasses filled with vodka, followed  
him.  
  
Robert was surprisingly wearing something other than his usual. He had on  
plain black jeans with a lot of tears in multiple places, and a midriff  
shirt with the hourglass symbol that a Black Widow spider had on its  
abdomen. He wore mascara, and black lipstick. He actually was mistaken for  
a female many times that night.  
  
Tyson was goofing off, wearing a cute pink sparkly dress, and sparkly pink  
platform shoes. His eyes were outlined with a soft pink eye shadow, and his  
cheeks were a glowing baby-pink. He refused to let anyone put lipstick on  
him. He didn't use his hair gel to make his hair super-spiky, so he looked  
a lot girly-ish than you would think!  
  
Oliver was fighting with Johnny over who looked more like a woman, with  
Julian attempting to stop them arguing.  
  
Oliver was a close second, him wearing a long-sleeved blue shirt, with  
rainbow stripes across the bust, and his favorite blue leather pants, which  
were the same color as his shirt. His shoes had rainbow laces, and were a  
deep black. He loved them, as he had received them as a gift from Robert.  
  
Johnny on the other hand, he went all out. Fluffy hair clips, pink  
lipstick, and silver eye shadow. His Catholic schoolgirl uniform that he  
had stolen from Emily was complete with the knee socks and Doc Martens. He  
had even gotten Mariah to fix his hair cutesy for him. He was definitely  
the winner.  
  
Julian, he wore a black leather collar, with BIG buckle around his neck, a  
fairly tight black top that fell off one shoulder, and dark-grey parachute  
pants, which had a stripe the same color as his top, running down both  
sides. His sneakers looked very worn, but still fitted him comfortably. He  
was slightly shaking in anger.  
Max had dyed the tips of his ultra-shiny bright-blonde hair red. He looked  
like a female out of all of the boys, except for maybe Rei... He had gone  
with his favorite outfit, a red vinyl tube dress with knee length boots and  
gloves made of the same material. His eyelids were red, and his lips were  
glossy and pert.  
  
He giggled and ran over to Rei, who had males and females alike surrounding  
him.  
  
Rei wore a gold mid-calf dress, and had tiny crystals adorning his hair,  
which was out of its usual bindings for the night in his hair. He had shiny  
mauve lips, and his eyelids were adorned with small golden gemstones and  
shiny golden-green eye shadow. On his feet he wore strappy spike-heel  
shoes. He was holding a glass of Bacardi silver, smiling sweetly as people  
fawned over his adorable looks.  
  
Julian broke away from his watching of Oliver and Johnny's conversation and  
snatched Rei away, much to many people's disappointment, and lead him over  
to Tala and Michael, who were talking animatedly. It was time to put the  
plan into action.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Shalimar squealed over her handiwork. Kai had shiny pink lips, navy blue  
eyelids, and his knee-length black boots and skirt totally made him look  
surprisingly female. His hair had been brushed until it fell about his  
shoulders, straight, to his mid back. Much to his dismay.  
  
"Okay, can we go now?" Kai sighed.  
  
Shalimar grabbed Kai's hand, and lead him out the front door, and shoved  
him in the direction of the black convertible Corvette that she had  
'borrowed' from Tala.  
  
"Get in, I want to hurry and get there!" Shalimar hopped on one foot and  
another in a happy dance.  
  
Kai hopped over the door, and plunked in the seat. Putting on her seatbelt,  
Shalimar revved up the car, and drove down the long driveway that lead to  
the Hiwatari Estate.  
  
Once on the freeway, Shalimar sped up a little.  
  
She didn't want to get another ticket, just because she decided to have  
another joyride.  
  
They got to the front of the club in about ten more minutes.  
  
Handing the keys to the valet, Shalimar grabbed her friend's hand, and  
ushered him inside of the club, grinning.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So, how do you expect us to find them?" Kai snarled.  
  
"Easy, look over there!" Shalimar pointed to the crowd.  
  
Kai could see Max and Michael dancing with one another, and Tala and Johnny  
dancing in sync in the middle of the floor, a crowd encircling them.  
  
"Hey, Rei looks cute!" he squeaked, blushing a bright pink.  
  
"Go down! The boys'll be near the bar. Go on! I'm right behind you."  
Shalimar smiled and ushered her friend down the stairs to the bottom floor  
of the club.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Well, well, well! Look who decided to show up!" Tyson grinned as he saw  
Kai and Shalimar walking over towards them.  
  
"Ooooh, someone looks sexy!" Mariah grinned and downed another vodka, then  
hiccupping.  
  
Emily giggled drunkenly and slammed down another twenty dollars, getting in  
return two more vodka's. She handed one to Mariah.  
  
"Oliver, you look like a girl." Kai's eyes bulged out.  
  
"Isn't that the whole idea!?" Rei, grinning, walked over to the other males  
with Julian, Tala, and Johnny.  
  
Kai immediately blushed again.  
  
Tala reached in his little handbag and pulled out a lighter and two  
cigarettes. He handed them to Michael, who had been bugging him for some,  
and practically threw them at the All-Stars captain. He noticed that Kai  
was staring at him.  
  
"What are you looking at, Kai?" Tala frowned.  
  
"You." Kai smirked. "You look so feminine I wish I had a camera."  
  
"Why, you like what you see?" Tala gave a very flirtatious pose and  
giggled. He ran his hands down his body sexily, causing the other to blush  
even redder.  
  
Oliver burst out laughing at this, latching onto Robert, who was sniggering  
also.  
  
"So, are you going to ask me to dance, or are you just going to keep  
drooling, Mr. Bad-Ass team captain?" Noa raised an eyebrow in amusement.  
  
"Tala, don't bait him..." Tyson stared at him, awestruck that anyone could  
get Kai blushing like that.  
  
"Sure. I can do that for you." Tala winked. "Now, are you going to stand  
there? Because I've got tons of people that would love to dance with me,  
you know." Tala tapped his foot impatiently.  
  
Kai sighed reluctantly, and held out his hand, for the other male to take.  
  
Tala gratefully accepted, and wearing the spike heels he currently had on,  
was now up to Kai's height.  
  
Shalimar ran up to the DJ, a knife in her hand, just in case if he didn't  
want to cooperate, and demanded that he play a romantic song. She  
unfortunately, had to resort to violence, and poked the blade of the knife  
in the DJ's chest, grinning.  
  
The DJ squeaked, and immediately played something more suitable to  
Shalimar's current tastes.  
  
The girl smiled when the voice of Kylie Minogue blasted from the speakers.  
  
Max grabbed Enrique and lead him from the floor, letting Tala and Kai have  
the limelight.  
  
Rei shook his hips sexily and sung along the words to the song.  
  
"Thought that I was goin' crazy, just after one of those days, yeah. Didn't  
know what to do, then there was you. Everything went from wrong to right,  
and stars came up and filled up the sky. The music you were playin' really  
blew my mind. It was love, at first sight!" he sung cutely.  
  
Tala grinned and hugged Johnny close to him.  
  
Rei grinned and watched Tala and Kai dance. "I swear, Tala, you better pull  
this off."  
  
Tala grinned in sheer delight, as the young Hiwatari spun him and then  
dipped him, connecting their foreheads together.  
"You know, Kai. I really think you're pining."  
"For what, may I ask?"  
"You tell me."  
"Tala... Oh, fine. You've won your bet. Now tell me. Does Rei feel the same  
as I do?"  
"You can check for yourself. The poor DJ's shit-scared of Shalimar now,  
he'll do anything she tells him. Get something slow on, something that  
describes him. You can do this, Kai."  
Rei turned around as he felt someone tap him on his shoulder. He turned  
around, and saw Tyson smiling at him.  
  
He allowed himself to be dragged onto the floor, and danced with the self-  
appointed leader of the BladeBreakers, closing his eyes and letting the  
captivating song by the Smashing Pumpkins, entitled "Soot and Stars," flow  
through his senses.  
  
"Rei?" Tyson whispered into his dancing partner's ear.  
  
"What is it?" Rei looked up with watery eyes.  
  
"Why are you crying?"  
  
"Because I'm happy. I finally know where I belong, Tyson. For once in my  
life, I have a family. A family that I know will never give up on me, and  
never hurt me." Rei smiled. "Thank you, Tyson Granger. Thank you, for being  
a part of my soul."  
Tyson wiped away the tears that were threatening to spill from Rei's eyes.  
He hugged him closely.  
  
"And I thank you for allowing me to be apart of you."  
  
*~*~*LATER*~*~*  
The music had become softer.  
  
The boys and three girls had all crowded around the bar, ordering numerous  
alcoholic beverages, and talking about random things.  
  
But only two remained on the dance floor.  
Shalimar, Tala, Julian and various other members of the conspiracy had  
coaxed Kai and Rei into dancing with each other. Tala had even gone to the  
trouble of stuffing a fistful of banknotes down Rei's dress.  
  
Kai held Rei close to him, and whispered the lyrics of the song that was  
playing, into his ears.  
  
"Look at the stars, look how they shine for you, and everything you do.  
Yeah, they were all yellow. I came along, I wrote a song for you, and all  
the things you do. And it was called yellow. So then I took my turn, oh,  
what a thing to've done. And it was all yellow..." Kai sang softly to the  
lyrics of the song by Coldplay, "Yellow", his baritone bringing out parts  
of the song that were particularly beautiful.  
  
Shalimar looked over to the dancing couple, while sipping her strawberry  
margarita, sighing in between those sips. A gentle smile was on her face.  
  
"What is it, sis?" Julian looked up to his obviously entranced sibling,  
after glaring at the obviously drunk Tyson for throwing at least fifteen  
innuendos into his conversation with Johnny, who was just as intoxicated as  
Tyson was.  
  
"It's love. That's what it is." Shalimar smiled and wiped away the stray  
tears of happiness that were falling from her eyes, and pointed at the two  
males on the dance floor. 


End file.
